Fukumura Mizuki
thumb|Fukumura Mizuki, June 2011 Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume and a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!, taking over Maeda Yuuka's role as Amulet Heart. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~concert in June 2008. In January 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Biography 2006 In 2006, Fukumura participated in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″, and came in second place. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert alongside Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart". Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago " in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara... ".? Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. In late 2010, Morning Musume held the 9th generation auditions, and Fukumura auditioned privately with Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou. Tsunku had told Fukumura at the time that she hadn't passed the audition. 2011 On January 2, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku had kept it a surprise that Fukumura had actually passed the 9th generation audition, when Tsunku called her name, She started to cry because her dream of joining Morning Musume had come true. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. Her debut single in Morning Musume was "Maji Desu ka Ska!". In March, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced. It was released on May 17th. Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. In July, It was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the whole 9th and 10th generation. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members began blogs. Shortly after, she dyed her hair brown, the first of the 9th generation. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. She celebrated her 16th birthday in France. On November 9, Fukumura participated in a birthday FC event, alongside Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi. On November 15, Fukumura participated as a guest at Ishikawa Rika's FC event. On November 23, Fukumura made a surprise appearance at Takeuchi Akari's birthday FC event. She also appeared in UTB+ magazine with Mano Erina. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released. Originally it was the best selling of the ninth and tenth generation, and the second behind Michishige Sayumi. 2013 On January 1, Fukumura did an interview for Girls News. On January 22nd, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello photobook became the best selling photobook out of all the current Morning Musume members. On January 23rd, she appeared in Junon magazine with Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. On January 27th, she appeared on Kikkawa Yuu's radio show Kikkawa Yuu Kikkari 10pun chotto. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん), Fukuhime, Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon (みず☆ポン) *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 165 cm (5'5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Hot Pink *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Special Skill:' Drawing manga *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger!" *'Favorite Word:' Rainbow *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Proud Of In Hometown: '''Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' Minihamus no Ai no Uta, Pop Star, "Anpanman no March" by Dreaming *'Current Favorite Songs:' Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Nanja Korya?!, Kokuhaku *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi, *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! *BrainStorming Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Releases Solo DVDs *2011.05.17 Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Group DVDs *2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (as a part of Shugo Chara Egg!) *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘 DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Digital Photobooks *2011.10.14 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Mizuki version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Mizuki version) *2013.2.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Mizuki version) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Concert Photobooks ''For Concert Photobooks, please go to 'Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks'. Works Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2013 Gogaku Yuu (ごがくゆう) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Akasaka Haru) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Anime *2009.10.03-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines Cover girl *2013.2.22 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.424 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.22 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) Compilations *2010.03.10 Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono! - Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (#1 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~, #3 Watashi no Tamago, #13 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ - Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) *2009.11.18 Guardians 4 - PARTY TIME (わたしのたまご) (#2 Watashi no Tamago) *2010.01.27 Guardians 4 - Going On! (ありがとう ~大きくカンシャ!~) (#2 Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~) Trivia *She has one older brother and one younger brother. *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast, and drinks Acai Soymilk. *A wota nicknamed her Danchi Tsuma (団地妻; Apartment Wife) *She is a big fan of Berryz Koubou. *She has a habit of chewing ice cubes. *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles. *She is good at drawing, doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *Her favorite animals are dogs, cats and bears. *She has a dog named Kurara, a crab, a newt, a turtle, and a goldfish as pets. *She is left handed. *She is the oldest in the 9th generation. *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei concert in June 2008. *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Fukumura was "Amulet Heart". She was also the lead singer in her first song. *Her favorite Hello! Project costume is her Amulet Heart costume, from Shugo Chara Egg!. *She has loved Morning Musume since she was young. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that she prefers to look as natural as possible. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *She wants others to love Morning Musume as well as Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's "Maji Bomber!!". *She wanted to audition for the 8th generation, but was too young. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin. *Tsunku and fans says she has a "sex appeal". *It has been said by many fans that she gives firm handshakes, and her handshakes are known as the "Fukumura Lock". *She was the first 9th generation member to recieve an e-Hello DVD. *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. *Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "PonPon". *Her fans often refer to her as "princess" or "fukuhime" because of her glamorous and calm aura''.'' *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, she would become Yajima Maimi. *She and Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member Sato Ayano. *She is close friends with Michishige Sayumi. *Shares a birthday with S/mileage member Tamura Meimi, and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *She gets nosebleeds often, and has said she gets nosebleeds from "cute H!P girls". *She once mistook the word Furitsuke for Whiskey. *She watches fireworks from her window, or from her grandfathers rooftop. *Her grandfather owns trains. *She is the first out of the 9th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *She is one of only three current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *She took pictures of fans, and promised to not delete them. *She is one of the tallest Morning Musume members of the current lineup, being as tall as Michishige Sayumi. *She has confessed her love for Kamei Eri. *She came up with "Mizukingdom", "Mizuking", "Welcome to Mizukingdom" and "Team Mizukingdom", which are all popular sayings among her fans, and her fans are known as the "Mizukingdom" *She considers Ishida Ayumi her rival, and has also commented on wanting to be Ishida's boyfriend. *She wants fans to notice her singing and dancing skills. *She has recently been wearing a braid on the right-side of her hair. *Outside of being an idol, she'd like to design costumes and be a hair stylist for concerts. *Has said that if she could be reborn, she'd like to be a human again and audition for Morning Musume's 96th generation. *She buys crabs from the grocery store and keeps them as pets. *Her favorite male artist is R&B singer, Hirai Ken. *Her favorite ride at an amusement park is the Merry-Go-Round and has recently been into collecting toy Merry-go-Rounds. *She has compared herself to a cat who loves sleep. *When she's stressed, she likes to take baths. *When she went on Tachigaru Go! Go! Go!, the host of the show called her "Sexy Little Devil". *Her favorite animes/mangas are Shugo Chara!, Nanairo Miracle, Kirarin Revolution, Naruto, Pokemon and Crayon Shin-Chan. *Fukumura, alongside Iikubo Haruna, Mano Erina, and Sudo Maasa, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. *She has expressed her desire to become a frontgirl in Morning Musume. *So far, she has sung three duets in Morning Musume; "Suki da na Kimi ga" and "Aishuu no Romantic" with Michishige Sayumi, and "Daisuki 100 Manten" with Ishida Ayumi. *She collects Nintendo game systems, and calls herself a gaming pro. *In the 2012 version of Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, Michishige Sayumi calls her the "Hello! Wota". *Fukumura participated in the 9th generation auditions, but didn't make it in the finals. However, she was added into 9th generation as a surprise. *Sometimes she goes to watch Hello! Pro Kenshuusei lessons. *When asked to say something that would pierce the heart of fans, she replied "A MizuKiss to all good kids!" *In an episode of Hello! Satoyama Life, she was frightened over finding a spider and a grasshopper. *It is possible that she will be the first former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member to become leader of Morning Musume, as well as the first of the 9th, 10th and 11th generation. *Her 2012 Digital Photobook at one point, was the best selling out of everyone in Morning Musume. *She often shares the position of the subvocalist together with Michishige Sayumi. *If she could cast a spell, she would make Hollywood stars attend a Morning Musume concert. *In a Pocket Morning Q&A, she said she wants to eat, but she also wants to lose weight. *She declared February 9th, 2013 "Fukumura Day". *Her lucky day of each month is the 23rd. *She likes elevator buttons, and often talks about them in her blog. *On a YouTube video promoting goods, She called herself and Ikuta Erina sexy. *Her favorite english word is "MIZUKINGDOM". External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Fukumura Mizuki Blog Translations Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1996 births Category:October Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type O Category:2008 additions Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation shows in Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Members who are left handed Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Fukumura Mizuki DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ